


The cliff and the spell

by unexpectedfeel



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpectedfeel/pseuds/unexpectedfeel
Summary: There is a necklace that has its own truth.Sana is in trouble and Jihyo has always been there to save her.





	The cliff and the spell

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on AFF under my account : unexpectedfeel
> 
> It took me so so so much time, I'm so sorry ! I also wanted to post it on AO3, here I am, it's a first.
> 
> We need more SaHyo, their dynamics is delicious.

The cliff and the spell 

 

Sana didn't really match with the friendly and naive image in which we could have easily pictured her in. She had those features straightly shaped from God's hands, light brown eyes that could charm any Man and a smile, without its current malice, that would have wrecked even the coldest hearts. 

But if you had met her in the train, on her first year, you would have thought that she had a preordained destiny, that the Sorting Hat after an exaggerate yawn would have rushed her to join Hufflepuff ranks. It probably was because of her natural curiosity for everything crossing her line of sight. Her love for food, her weird laugh and her solar appearance that corresponded to only one color, the yellow. Astonishment was present the D-Day when the Sorting Hat attributed her the green color, creating surprise between the old and the new wizards. Convinced to end at Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, Sana had a hard time to accept this choice, there was no explanation, only a mere feeling of deception and fear. Would she survive between the cunning ? The unfavorable image she had for this house wasn't helping her to find any determination to become a wizard. 

The first year was almost a disaster. She hadn't the best reputation. Her repeating lateness, her clumsiness and her glasses too big for her face that kept falling down her nose were a source of mockery. Wearing Slytherin's clothes was burdensome, she couldn't bite back and she hadn't this intimidating presence. Was she sly ? Ambitious ? She skimmed the Slytherin's common room every night before going to bed, the walls seemed like they were talking to her, to tell her something but it probably was her own imagination. Maybe she'd better had been born a muggle to live a simple life, lost in the human wave without any predefined destiny. 

However, destiny rolled the dice a second time, the cards changed for the best or the worst. The second year was a turning point for Sana. The Minatozaki's had been caught up by a past that should have stayed forgotten. Usually dressed in yellow or blue, that night, green stained the family walls. For the first time, Sana faced her real colors, the colors of Slytherin that had been the source of sorrow for her own family. 

The door had been opened with a loud crash on that cold night. Not a single star shined in the sky, the darkness appeared to eat each inch of hope and life. Before even pressing her cheek against her pillow, Sana felt a weird presence attracting her and oppressing her against her mattress. The impression of being devoured and not being able to move generated a feeling of panic so strong that the sound her voice couldn't reach the walls. Whispers more and more stronger began to resonate inside her mind, her body writhed against her bed, hands coming from the shadows of her dreams pulled her body towards hell. Only her rapid breath and anxiety whistled through the room bathed in darkness. 

At the same moment, fast steps echoed through the cramped stairs garnished with moving portraits. Those silhouettes hid themselves at the stranger's arrival, Sana still was stranglehold by this malefic presence, her yells still compressed in the back of her dry throat. 

Her glassy gaze met brown eyes, it was a masculine body that just barked inside her room. Sana's magic wand was way too far for her to reach and it was hopeless since she couldn't freely move. 

"We have to go, now !" This voice didn't sound familiar but it rang oddly comforting into her ears. A strong light suddenly blinded her and then she'd been free from this nightmare or this reality that was eating her alive. Sana took the wand that was lying down her bedside table and aimed it clumsily towards the intruder. 

"Who are you ?!" This question stayed unanswered and got lost inside a spiral of events that turned her life upside down as a Minatozaki. Images of that pitched black night, distant yells that she thought she could recognize and green lights were the only memories that never got erased. Sana didn't know if her mind chose to forget the horror of that night or if, in between those green lights, someone had partially erased her memory. Her parent's name seemed to be unpronounceable, her tongue burned at the only souvenir of those letters that used to flow so easily before the tragedy. 

After a weirdly short absenteeism, her steps chimed through the corridors of Hogwarts once again. Green fitted her perfectly well from now on, the brown color of her hair was now blonde and her expression became less radiant. It was with a bleak aura that years fled in between her fingers, her steps had become as discreet as a feline. Her voice hid no hesitation, her knowledge got nourished and her ability to manipulate the spells became excellent. Her determination lit up her eyes but if you looked closer, a deep sorrow tainted her elusive orbs. 

 

 

 

She was sitting under the wooden bridge, Sana was observing the green firs that arose a comforting scent because of the humidity in the air. Less talkative, Sana never lost her curiosity and her clumsiness never faded with her old joyful self. It was a contrast that only a few people got the time to observe during her first and second year in Hogwarts. Her back pressed against one of the beams, Sana had let her necklace formed with three triangles, being suspended above the void. Each triangle entangled each other, rotating underneath the light breeze to twinkle under the misty landscape. 

"I didn't mean to bother you but it seems like you forgot : this." Sana didn't need to turn her head to recognize the young lady. A small smile creeped through her lips, of course that she forgot to take her scarf and of course Jihyo would worry. The Ravenclaw always knew where to find her, like she had a secret Marauder's map that could track her. 

"You never bother me." Sana's whisper cut the silence that engulfed the wooden bridge. She hopped on her feet, putting her necklace inside the pocket of her long dark robe. 

"It's so much honor to be part of the small circle of Minatozaki's friends." Jihyo started to knot the scarf around Sana's shoulders. The height difference between them wasn't considerable but just enough for Jihyo to feel in security because of the eldest stature. While her delicate fingers slid against the grey and green tissue, Sana's stare got lost in awe with the Ravenclaw's round and lovely traits. 

"Let's say that you're the only courageous soul that dares to approach me now." Inside her words, Sana poured no emotion in contrast to her eyes that kept melting under the youngest one gestures. Jihyo patted Sana's shoulders, proud of her knot perfectly made and frowned. 

"You're not forced to endure all of this.." Jihyo's hands clenched against Sana's long robe, gripping her shoulders in compassion. The blonde closed her eyes, shivering under the breeze that was becoming a little colder. Here, the whispers couldn't reach her, giving some rest to her thoughts crossed by poisonous words. 

"If I open my mouth I might get hunted, I've already lost my family. Albus got his eyes on me, I've been chased, my body is still in suffering.. Jihyo, I can't do anything." Sana got pacified with a tender move from Jihyo. Her fingers entangled inside her long thin hair, a feeling of guilt made her swallow. If only she could remember about their faces but those memories were laying at the bottom of a lake blurred by rain. It was impossible to see nor to sink in those depth, the coldness of the water impeded her want to run after her past. 

"I think you should trust Albus and Minerva. They know about your torments, how many times did they tried to help you despite the fact that you're afraid to open up ? In my opinion, you should think about it." While combing Sana's hair, Jihyo tried to change the Slytherin's mind. Her thumb rubbed against her cheek, maybe that her concern would help her to consider this solution. 

"Just give me some time. I feel like something is coming.. And I know what I will have to do." Sana breathed the firs smell, the warmth of Jihyo's hand against her cheek soothed her thoughts blackened by the trails of invasive whispers. It was going to rain, the air was heavy and the mist started to thicken. It was time to meet up with the stone walls of Hogwarts. 

 

 

The first time Jihyo came in to help, Sana was at the edge of a cliff excavated by the waves. They weren't in Hogwarts but in North England. Despite not knowing each other before putting a step in the magical school, they've both been living in the North, where the clouds never dissipate. The wind was strong, Sana's feet dropped gravel down in the sea and nothing, not even the start of the storm could make her step back. 

"Sana Minatozaki, the example in flesh and blood of a perfect spell pitcher. Why would you choose death while you've taken so much time to learn how to protect yourself ?" Jihyo's voice defied the wind, it was yell, a rough voice falling sick because of the cold. Sana had turned her face, her blonde hair fighting against the wind. 

"Someone forgot to prevent me that I had a guardian angel ?" Sana didn't raise her voice but Jihyo heard her well. She was approaching the Slytherin, her feet crushing the remaining dead grass and gravel. 

"Do I look like an angel ?" A laugh ringed against Sana's ears and it wasn't out of mockery and sarcasm. Jihyo was close enough to be able to talk without screaming in the wind, she rasped her throat while putting her attention on Sana that was standing on the edge of the little slope, less abrupt than the rocky cliff. 

"I wasn't going to jump." The blonde stepped back, her shoulders touched the youngest that was shivering inside her red wool pull over. 

"But it seemed like." It wasn't an accusation but Sana couldn’t prevent from swallowing a bitter laugh. We couldn't know if night was about to fall with those greyish clouds, almost black and without rain. The sea crushed against the rock, retreating to reiterate her attack with more violence. 

"And what if this was the case, who are you to stop me ?" It wasn't a real question but Sana asked it at loud without waiting for any response. 

"Someone that you don't know from now but here I am, to do the right thing. This is my role." There was no judgment. What tend to annoy Sana in other people's behavior, didn't when it came to Jihyo's way to express herself. She didn't mothered her, nor looked like an older sister, she sounded more like a guide. 

"A role that we assigned you ?" Curious, Sana had slipped this simple question. Her gaze looked upon the stranger that she did met in the hallways of Hogwarts. Had she ever really noticed her ? Had she ever paid any attention to the souls living in the castle ? She realized that she never really observed them, concerned by her own fears and the disrupting devilish whispers. The bubble just exploded, opening her eyes on a blurry picture. A world outside from hers did exist, did Jihyo just stretched her hand to make her conscious about it ? 

"Maybe ?" Jihyo turned her head to see Sana's face and to meet her brown eyes. There was no hostility in this dialogue, Jihyo wasn't afraid of her and Sana herself didn't feel this need to push her away, just like she'd do with any other human being. On the contrary, a sweet scent tranquilized her hurtful thoughts, and she officially linked this appeasing scent to the Ravenclaw girl. 

"Sometimes I ask myself if the role we're playing is sincere. Is it to have an image of ourselves that sticks with our fantasies ? Or is it our real nature ?" If Jihyo was smart, it didn't prevent her to show an expression full of surprise. It wasn't the unsettling question but Sana's open mind that troubled her, it was so personal and showed kind of a weakness without any fear. The blonde would never open up so easily and tell what's on her mind, in the hallways of Hogwarts or during classes, even if you listened closely, you'd mostly hear the sound of wind instead of the Slytherin's voice. 

"There's a little of both I guess. We all aspire to become someone and to mirror this image.. And then there is our true nature that interlocks with this idealization.." Jihyo shrugged, gusts of wind making her shiver. Her ears became red, coldness bit her cheeks and black birds were taken away by the wind with their bloating wings, never reaching the cliff. 

"What is right in the end.." Sana had lowered her head and took out her birch wand. It was white in some places, just like the tree. Straight, sleek, with streaked lines between dark brown and off white, Sana particularly loved it despite the jealous stares for some dishonest wizards. It wasn't the most common wood for a magic wand. 

"In Man's opinion it's the good side that we all should carry within us, our real nature and our inspirations aren't enough to be perfect.." Jihyo was forced to turn her body towards the taller girl. It was nearly impossible for her to breathe, her flesh was bitten by the invasive cold wind that found his way through her the wool of her red pull over. As for Sana, she felt nothing but bits of adrenaline, a pursued pain, a deserved suffering to make her heart beat in torture. 

"What are you doing here ? Tell me the truth." Sana looked at Jihyo with the corner of her eyes. She had a strong intuition since Jihyo stepped inside her sacred little bubble. Fate might exist but words and sincere support couldn't be the work of a natural kindness, she thought. That's what she'd learned through the years, it was easy to give into negativity and Sana had opened her arm to this world, the world of distrust. 

"I didn't lie until here. I'm here, that's it. I can't go anywhere else." Jihyo being in some discreet distress, culpability got stuck at the back of Sana's throat. Like an old memory, too blurry to remember completely but too strong to be forgotten. Maybe at this moment, she understood. They both had a mission, something to achieve and that's why destiny reunited them at the edge of the abyss. For them to remember about the storm, the black birds and the consolation of a familiar voice. 

 

 

 

After their meeting under the wooden bridge, Jihyo felt more tensed. Sana seemed distant, absorbed by an inner conflict as if she was ready to pack up and go at any moment to resolve what was eating her up. Not more than a week passed since their quick conversation and the night felt odd under Mars watchful eye. 

Through Sana's vague answers, Jihyo had a bad premonition. During the whole day, her attention was stuck towards the forbidden forest. Something was being hatched, bad or good she couldn't tell but the determination in the eldest eyes betrayed an imminent move. 

Her fast steps squashed the dry leaves. There was no spring, no autumn nor summer in the forbidden forest, it was a place out of time that only snow could bring its colors. But its white sheets wouldn't come anytime soon and Jihyo hurried up, chasing the Slytherin that sank in between the frightening huge trees. The night seemed blue and it wasn't comforting. Without Lumos, it was impossible to distinguish the trees and to sense danger from afar wasn't her first preoccupation right now. Maybe she wasn't lost enough in between the bizarre branches to feel a suffocating anguish. 

No sign of Sana out there, not even a shining bit of wand. 

Maybe Sana cleared her tracks knowing she'd be stalked and it wouldn't have been the first time. Should Jihyo call her out ? She was about to take a breath of air to call the Slytherin when she got thrown away in the air, falling harshly against a pile of dead leaves. Threads of colors illuminated the forest, yellow sparkles then green and blue whistled near her ears without giving her time to process what was happening. 

Jihyo, after rubbing her painful skull, could finally perceive a black and green robe. It was Sana walking near her spot with determination. The Slytherin deflected each spell with her wand, it was blunt and confident, she counterattacked with lightnings hitting the trees to chase away her target. Some strands of hair hid her dark face. The wand raised, her closed expression and her arm stretched towards the silhouette that fled through darkness, Sana fulfilled the perfect image of Salazar's house. 

"We'll catch you one day ! You're just a pawn ! You're going to die under no one's name, no one ! Do you hear me ?!" The masculine and hoarse voice that kept shouting seemed to belong to a young boy. According to the fear in his voice, he probably just had lost a relentless fight against Sana. What really happened inside this forest ? It seemed to keep its secrets inside the light mist. 

"What are you doing here ?! You still don't understand ?" Once she's sure the boy is gone, Sana rushed towards Jihyo to help her stand up. The fall had been heavy and her headache wasn't going to disappear any time soon. 

"I will end up thinking you're involved into this." It wasn't her intention to incriminate Jihyo inside this story, she tried to keep undercover but the irritation to see her in the wrong places at the wrong time made her nervous. She didn't realize her words did hurt the Ravenclaw. 

"Involved into what Sana ?!"Jihyo displayed no worry but some sort of ferocity. She just had assisted to something unusual. Sana seemed to be hunted, threatened and she definitely was facing alone a dangerous situation that Jihyo couldn't understand. Sana's eyes lost their brilliance and she focused on the forest once again, looking at a tree. 

"You should go away from here." Sana couldn't tear her eyes off from the tree, convinced that something was hidden there. Jihyo turned her head to look above her shoulder, but only the mist licked the dead leaves, moved forward like a snake. Shivers swamped her body. The forest wore really well its name, no one could put a foot in there, your soul could be seen sucked by its aura, eaten by this dead climate, reinforced by a deafening silence. Jihyo nodded her head, stood up correctly without Sana's help while dusting her dirty and injured hands. She pursued the taller girl through the forest, the night sky above their heads as a guide to escape this suffocating atmosphere. They were close from Hagrid's hut and had to hurry to reach Hogwarts. Sana made huge steps, her wand in hand while her long robe flew over the ground like a bad omen. Jihyo couldn't understand. The magical world was hostile, harming was within every ambitious wizards reach. 

"Tell me one thing Sana." Right before stepping under the arcs of the castle, Jihyo caught Sana's sleeve. The blonde turned around with irritation, something that displeased the Ravenclaw. Sana could look down on anybody but her, not the one that listened and accepted her mysteries. 

"We don't have time for it.." But strangely, Sana's voice didn't sound aggressive. There was some despair and concern. 

"But I promised to protect you and if I know nothing.. What can I do for you ?" Almost resigned, Jihyo had to convince her that it was time to reveal those secrets that haunted her nights. With feline steps, hidden in the shadows of Hogwarts or under the clear duvet of the night, Jihyo had walked behind Sana to face this threat she still couldn't fathom. Do people wanted to harm her, but who ? And why ? 

"You can't understand, you want to know everything but you don't even tell me the truth." Her voice stung, Sana pressed her finger inside her wounds. Jihyo never thought it would happen, the day she'd also have to reveal herself, to tell her the role she got in all this. She stuttered, unmasked a little too early for her own taste. 

"You as well, you're incapable.." It shouldn't have had sound like a blame but she couldn't distort the meaning of her words. Sana walked away, letting behind her a baffled Jihyo. Inside her mind, souvenirs woke old scars and words still vivacious inside her brain came to burn her skin. She opened her hand, then closed her fist in a gesture full of bitterness. A stolen destiny or pure coincidence ? Inside her heart, resentment was laying fast asleep. Against who was she supposed to fight ? Had she any choice ? Different pictures bumped into each other inside her head, a strong pain travelled up her arm and yet, nothing bind reality with this far memory. 

 

 

 

 

Jihyo, unlike Sana, was born to be courageous, audacious and smart. More efficient than the other kids and more studious, she was the perfect recipe according to her family. Born inside a family split between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, she inherited kindness and knowledge despite her stubbornness. She's always been the first to hold out a hand, to be there in case of danger, to save a friend from a mortal fall or from a spider, the size of the danger didn't matter. If regrets had to be reviewed, it would have been her assiduity. Fate only exists for the ones carried by the human waves, the invisible that obeys while once you're noticed, once you become a source of trust and stability with tendencies for leadership, there, the chess game comes in. JIhyo was an unfinished shaped Queen when she got chosen by her family. 

It was daytime, autumn wasn't keen to say goodbye. Gloominess succeed to paint the walls with shades of grey, faces became even more murky and the anguish of loneliness stronger. Sana only showed up during classes, it was nearly impossible to cross her path any other time in the hallways. Jihyo had lost her sixth sense, she couldn't even recognize Sana's smell. It made her dizzy. Her steps were guided by anxiety, her eyes couldn't focus and she even postponed her weekly rendez-vous with the reading club. 

Something was about to happen, it could be read on everyone's faces. Jihyo rushed through the wide corridors, passing in front of McGonagall that just announced an emergency curfew. The lights turned off one by one in the castle, the students rushed through the moving stairs to reach their dormitory while Jihyo ran in the opposite direction. She rejected with her hands this hysteric human wave, she could only hear the sound of her breathing and got almost carried away by the massive crowd. Once at the door, she could run again, the wand in hand. Filch called her out. But it was too late, Jihyo finally knew, Sana was in danger. 

Only a soul that do not fear death can protect her ! 

Time didn't help her to accept this fatality but she never gave up, she kept running towards her duty. Nothing could stop her, it was inside her veins and inside her heart. It wasn't courage, nor stupidity but something else, and that thing didn't miss its target. Although we stole her life choices, Jihyo fell alone in the trap that impelled her to save Sana, at all costs. 

The stone bridge was straight ahead. Wind started to lift up the dead leaves that scraped the ground, bringing for company angry dark clouds. In the distance, Jihyo could see Sana's blonde hair, her arm was stretched towards a silhouette, standing in the middle of the bridge. Albus Dumbledore was watching from his tower, Jihyo took a brief glimpse in his direction, looking at the highest spot of the castle. She didn't grasp the importance if this event, it smelled danger but she couldn't predict any move nor make a plan. 

"I told you we'd kill you!" Suddenly interjected a voice with an air that sounded way too smart for the situation. It was the young man who had fled into the forest. He had certainly expected the signal and emerged from one of the pillars that surrounded the courtyard facing the bridge. Sana, not wanting to be distracted by a false cunning kid, remained silent, the wand pointed in the direction of the man that was crossing the bridge without showing signs of slowing down. Jihyo ceased to run, attesting to the scene with no idea of what was going to happen. She had a bad feeling. The sky became almost black under the gray clouds, which sped past with the force of the wind, waking up a hostile atmosphere. 

"So how does it feel, huh ? To be trapped ? You were acting clever, huh ?" The young man with a thin and sharp nose, had a cunning expression but it was only an appearance. The way he was holding his wand was betraying his forwardness. Too obsessed with his role as a ridiculous pawn, he didn’t notice Jihyo reaching the pillars after bypassing the way leading to the bridge. The Ravenclaw took this opportunity to snatch away his wand badly gripped. 

"But-" 

"You didn’t came alone ? And yet you praised your courage ?" The tall man had reached more than half of the bridge, but his voice seemed to be driven by the darkness. His grin sent shivers down Jihyo’s spine, Sana really threw herself into the wolf’s claws. The young man in the colors of Slytherin also kept quiet before getting the upper hand, snatching his wand from Jihyo’s to sink its sharp edge against her throat. She was almost breathless. She couldn't see the scene behind her, her only strategy was to use her own wand to threaten the young wizard. Sweat dripped down on his face, he had no confidence, he was scared, he was a pawn just like any other young greedy dishonest wizards. Jihyo looked at him straight in the eye with an air of defiance, if she stepped backwards he might do something foolish, he seemed to be too stupid to act smart. 

"I didn't ask her to intervene. She came alone, too." Jihyo could hear Sana's voice behind her back. The blonde noticed her in the corner of her eyes but no thoughts came to disturb her concentration. McGonagall stood under the vaults with the other professors. It was the start of a real battlefield. 

"But the problem isn't residing here, we just must believe that Hogwarts professors love to interfere in stories they aren't even invited in." The man raised his head to meet Albus' gaze, the old wizard was standing straight inside his vertiginous tower. He almost waved at the old man, like friends would do. Albus stayed mute, like the wise man he is to watch the scene without being able to predict its issue. A rictus appeared on the man's face. He felt at ease, he just opened a door he probably already crossed in the past and didn't bother to wipe his feet on the porch. 

"You owe me the truth now !" Sana shouted those words, the wind didn't help her to find a good balance. Under the bridge resided a valley, nature's violence had no barrier and raged according to its own desire. Maybe it screamed for war. 

"You think you can accept your fate ?" The man took out his wand from his long black coat. It was craved in dark wood, Sana never saw such a color and couldn't figure out its essence. McGonagall that was witnessing the discussion from under the vault, had a bad feeling. This need to step in became stronger, some students packed themselves behind the elongated windows and watched – mouth wide agape, the two silhouettes on the bridge. 

"The only thing I want in return is the truth, I've promised you a revenge and here I stand. Are you scared to make the first step ?" Sana shivered. Maybe the other people gawking at them didn't perceived it but the man facing her laughed in front of the Slytherin's unreasonable courage. His laugh split the heavy atmosphere, making Sana sweat. Her hands were clammy but she didn't flinch. 

"That's enough discussion !" The man gushed a first beam of blue lights from his wand, Sana protected herself without effort. Jihyo was about to throw herself between the two but in the meantime, McGonagall came close enough to catch her by the shoulders. Seeing Sana put herself in danger with someone that seemed experienced and odious made her feel unsecure. 

"Are you going to do something ?! She's going to die !" Jihyo screamed all the air inside her lungs. McGonagall held her firmly, her eyes never leaving the fight that just had started. The young man that attacked Sana in the forest was already far from the field, too scared, just like Jihyo had thought. Sana was next to attack, whispering words to throw perfectly controlled spells. Her steps quickened against the cobblestone bridge, she avoided the green counterattacks that illuminated her white skin. The man kept playing around and it was only once Sana reached him, that he threw a spell that hit her hard in the stomach. 

"Sectumsempra !" Tears ran down Jihyo's cheeks when she saw Sana being ejected against the wall, fortunately not falling down the bridge. Her screams reached the students all pressed against the windows and it created a lot of agitation inside the castle. Some tried to leave their dorm, others kept screaming, it was a weird undecipherable chaos. 

Sana was holding her ribs. Her dark costume was now covered by a thin layer of dust and specks of grass. At this stage, it was obvious that she couldn't win against the experimented wizard. Couldn't someone come and help her ? Were they aware of something the Ravenclaw didn't know ? It was surrealist, Jihyo wanted to wake up from this nightmare. 

With the strength of her arms and wounded hands, Sana stood up. Once standing upright, the man was caught off-guard by her determination. The wand in hand, she slowly raised her painful arm towards the direction of the man that caused her so much pain and brought misery to her family. That night, he killed them and walked away dreaming to destroy the last survivor of his own massacre. Sana kept it as a secret for way too long and even if Albus had for mission to protect her, he couldn't go against her will for revenge. 

Maybe I have to die, but I don't want to live without making him suffer. 

Albus could only understand her thirst, even if his reputation would be stained by the Grim Reaper inviting himself in Hogwarts to take one of his student's life, he just couldn't refuse Sana's request. 

On the bridge, the man was very unpleased. He sank his hat to smash his hair under it and waved his hand, ready to protect himself. 

"Bombarda Maxima !" But Sana was faster. Deviating from her original path to jump above the low wall, she came back to charge him. Anxiety was eating Jihyo up, she couldn't let her die because she had some pride she couldn't let aside. She couldn't die ! McGonagall felt her distress, her grip weakened until she let the Ravenclaw fly away from her arms to get closer from the fight. 

"Expelliarmus !" A new bolt of lightning gushed from Sana's wand, touching the man that released his wand from his hand. A victorious smile filled the Slytherin's lips and she rushed to reduce the few steps between them. Rain drops started to fall from the dark clouds. Under adrenaline, Sana crashed her fist against the man's jaw, but her avidity for revenge made her lose her advantage. The man grasped her throat. A muffled whine left her lips, her feet not touching the ground anymore, she had to react as soon as possible. 

Too focused on pressing his powerful hand against Sana's throat, he didn't see Jihyo running until losing her breath. With a desperate impulsion, she surged a spell from her wand that made the man fall backwards, releasing his grip from her friend. Sana's short breathings gave her violent aches around her ribs, she couldn't stand up from now. Fast steps came closer and she knew it was Jihyo, her back being warmed up by her hand while she tried to ease her blood lust. Blinded by this dark feeling, Sana risked her life and now she had put Jihyo in danger. 

"Leave ! Stop hurting her !" Jihyo's voice broke and the man nourished himself with its desperation, until mocking it. He stood up, taking off the dust from his robe before letting out a satisfying sigh. 

"We must believe you aren't that close, you two. Don't you have a single clue about what's happening ?" Jihyo swallowed her saliva, taken aback by the man's superiority. Indeed, she knew nothing. She had no idea what brought them here, to this fight. Why no professors were opposed to this dangerous game in which Sana threw herself in ? While shaking her head, Jihyo saw lightning split the dark night a few kilometers from there, in the forest. It wasn't good, Sana feared storms and it was about to penalize her. 

"You must know.. That in exchange of her life, I have no right to hurt your family Miss Park." Rain kept hitting with anger the bridge and their clothes were now soaked while they all breathed under the heavy sound of rain. Jihyo was searching for words, her brain couldn't totally comprehend what he had just announced. It made no sense. 

"W-What..?" Jihyo's voice was so weak that it was pitiful. Her eyes finally met Sana's brown orbs, a tired smile hanging on her lips, she lied for too long. The blonde shook her soaked hair, she stood up and lowered down her guard. She didn't feel at ease with the lightning approaching. 

"Then kill me now. Let's get over it but first.. Tell me why ?" The Slytherin shuddered. Thunder growled, her heart banged hard inside her chest and anguish came back to surface. 

"Because you're the heir.. Of this !" He was close enough to slip his hand against Sana's chest to snatch the necklace from her neck. The Slytherin's reaction was immediate, she knocked her feet against his stomach and he stepped back, dropping the precious piece of jewelry. The heart of the three wizards stopped. The metallic object slipped near the edge of the low wall, it was a miracle that it didn't fell in the muddy forest right under them. 

"Fool !" The man started to run but didn't had the time to make a step without being hit by a spell. Thanks to Jihyo, Sana got ahead and caught the triangular necklace. 

"I got it !" Relieved, she put it back deep down her pocket. Her right side burned, it was the impact of the heavy fall caused by the previous powerful spell. But there was more important right now. The legacy, her only memory. Jihyo kept an eye on the man but lacking of experience, she couldn't counterattack his Expelliarmus. 

"Sana ! Turn around !" But once again, it was too late. The wizard's dexterity and his rapidity struck her faster. Sana barely turned around when the spell scratched her white cheek. A thin cut burned her skin, making her scream out of pain. She closed her eye, suffering and bleeding. 

"I hope you had enough time to bid good bye." The man had already combined his action to his words, whispering the curse with a demonic voice, his pupils dilated under the pleasure to put an end to years of painful research. 

"Avada Kedavra !" Neither Albus nor McGonagall blocked the spell from their spot. In a red flash, the spell reached its target that unfortunately wasn't the one expected. Jihyo got ejected against Sana's body, she was out of breath. She couldn't breathe without swallowing her own blood. Distress was the only sound echoing through the bridge, her eyes were wide open while Sana gripped Jihyo's bloody clothes. 

"No.. No, no, no ! No !" Sana's red hands held Jihyo tightly. There was no spell to save her friend that kept fighting to survive. The ground was bathed in blood but rain kept washing it away. The man was laughing, it wasn't a bad outcome after all. Maybe it was the best possible scenario. He took advantage of the situation to take back the necklace that fell from Sana's pocket, panicked caused a lot of damage and it made it slip on the ground. He even got time to look for Albus but his victorious smile soon got replaced by surprise when his wand flew in the air to fall in the forest, under his feet. 

"You rushed towards your own destruction.." Albus was pointing his wand towards his old friend. A master in disguise but Gregor didn't fool the famous Wizard. Dumbledore left his tower when he understood the development of this vendetta. 

"So that was it.. A death to save a life." Spat Gregor, feeling a presence behind his back. Sana was holding tight on Jihyo, the younger one panted while trying to catch rare bits of oxygen. 

"How cute, but also pathetic.." Spoke the murderous magician. Albus gave the signal to Sana that took all the distress tearing her apart to shout in the court the ultimate spell, taking his life away. Another bloodbath. The students behind the windows shushed. McGonagall was the first to catch Jihyo, she was barely breathing. The rain didn't stop that day. 

 

 

 

Images passed before her eyes so fast that she wished she could press stop to select a souvenir. Her pupils barely succeeded to follow the rhythm in this whirlwind of random memories that ran past her eyes. And suddenly, she tumbled forward, landing in the middle of a past event that didn't belonged to her. 

Even if she knew this event was unchangeable, Sana chose to assist at the scene, hidden behind one of the doors, giving her a perfect vision to the living room. Every single furniture was there to show some prestige, it was to embellish a wealth that meant nothing to Sana's eyes. There was nothing useful, only old books, globes, relics and mainly : wizards. 

"Jihyo.." She whispered, her voice falling flat in the silence, it didn't even reached dust. Someone tall held Jihyo's shoulders. When he showed his profile, Sana felt dizzy. 

It was the man that saved her life the night her parents died. 

"I would like you to understand that what's happening in here is very important. You're sealing a destiny that aren't yours and I don't know if she's able to understand.." Another tall man articulated, back facing the door. His long greyish hair failed to hide his real age as much as is crackling voice did. He fiddled his wand with his thin and venous fingers. 

"We don't have any other options. It's about saving the.. Slytherin. You also know that she's essential for the story of our civilization !" Begged the man that held Jihyo by the shoulders. How old was she ? 7 years old ? Sana never met her this young. Eyes lost, Jihyo didn't seem to understand until a woman kneeled in front of her. 

Sana felt her heart being stabbed by a sharp blade. It was followed by a strong pain inside her chest, her eyes flickered and a strong sensation of anxiety tightened around her throat. 

It was her own mother. 

"Listen carefully, there is only you that can achieve it. You'll get into Hogwarts at the same time as my daughter Sana and you're the only one that can help her.." It was her voice, her face, she was Sana's identical portrait. She recognized her soft eyes but it was the first time for her to hear so much emergency in her words. 

"And to help her, you have to promise.. That you'll protect her, even if it costs your life, do you agree with that ?" Jihyo slowly grasped the importance of this agreement. Tears fell down the Minatozaki's eyes, Sana already saw them somewhere. She had emotional parents, it wasn't rare to see them cry out of joy, anger or sadness. And this time, she read a lot of despair and fear inside of her mother's eyes, like that one time she saved her from the claws of a creature in Romania. 

"Does it mean I'm going to die ?" Jihyo's voice was filled with youth. Sana wanted to throw up. How could they do it to a kid ? It made her fingers twitch against the door. 

"Not necessarily honey, you just have to.. Take care of her and to be sure she's okay.. But it's true that.." Sana's mother's voice was about to break, it was obvious that asking such a task to a kid was cruel. Even if it's almost common to seal promises in the wizard's world, Jihyo's innocence was too real for her to deserve such a fate. At this precise moment, Sana saw hesitation through her mother's eyes. She was about to give up, she had to give up. Sana had stretched her arm through the door, to bring some hope, wishing it was a sick joke, a bad idea that was never bound to happen. But her hopes got crushed. 

"But it's true that if her life is in danger.. It will be your role to sacrifice yourself." The man holding her shoulders kept looking right in front of him, avoiding his own cruelty. Was it her father ? Would that man dare to throw her daughter to a dark future ? 

"Dad..?" Jihyo started to shiver, from her whole being. She kept looking at her father, transmitting a message ; she needed help. She didn't know Sana, she wasn't even aware of the dangers bathing this ridiculously small world. She'd been pampered since birth than why should she take care of someone ? Who's going to be her own guardian angel ? Why her and not someone else ? 

"You'll know what to do, you're smart. Don't be scared.." Her father wasn't able to look at her own child in the eye. What a coward ! Sana was ready to bark in, to stop something that did concern her future, a future that has been lost between tears and pain. If only she could stop it all. Her vision became blurry, it felt like her face was plunged inside an aquarium. A muffled sound barely reached her ears. 

"Stretch out your arm honey.." Jihyo's arm was stretched and her father held it with his own big and firm hand. Sana's mother grabbed her arm with shivering hands, sorry to make her endure her own fears. Because the fears living insider of her heart were going to change the destiny of an innocent. 

The old man had no other choice to bend himself to the wizards' desires. After a tired sigh, he raised his wand and fire filaments escaped from it to enroll themselves around the mother and the child arms. Sana's mother cried, the sentence was about to fall, it felt like cutting a child's head for the destiny of another. 

"Do you commit, Park Jihyo, to look after Sana Minatozaki when danger will knock at her door ?" 

"Yes.." Jihyo's fragile voice made Sana and her mother to close their eyes. A similar expression moving both of them. 

"Do you commit on sacrificing yourself for her ?" The man's voice weakened or maybe Sana was already too far away, lost between memory and reality. Her body floated in the abysses of souvenirs, her hands stretched in the nothingness before hearing Jihyo sealing the spell. 

"I commit myself to this task." 

 

 

 

Going back to reality had been brutal. Sana almost fell backwards, Dumbledore knew by showing those sequences of the past that some rage would built inside Sana but also a lot of admiration towards Jihyo. What was his goal ? Sana was out of breath. Her heart banged hard against her chest. Everything started to make sense, Jihyo had for mission to protect her. Her own mother had request help from her as a child, together they sealed the unbreakable vow and Jihyo kept it up. 

"We have news from the infirmary for you." Dumbledore placed his hand against Sana's shoulder. She quickly broke free, running through the corridors under the director's eyes. Her steps echoed against the walls, she was breathing fast. To each curve, her feet slid against the polished floor until she pushed open the huge doors from the infirmary. There was a little crowd inside the big room, they all squeezed around Jihyo's bed, curious and genuinely happy. Without paying attention to the wizards, Sana made her way towards the bed to finally see her friend. Still immersed inside those vivid souvenirs and wrapped with a lot of empathy, Sana kneeled down to catch Jihyo's hand with softness. 

"I'm here.." Many students struggled to hide their surprise. Sana never showed so many worry and feelings in public, it's been so long since she'd let this cold façade at home. The walls she'd built between herself and the others didn't exist anymore, tears threatened to fall while Jihyo was breathing, slowly but she was there, for real. Life didn't leave her body. 

"I've promised, that I'd go nowhere without you." Jihyo's voice was so weak that Sana had to lean over the bed. She whispered those words in her ear. Students got evacuated by the nurse and she pulled the curtains to give the girls some intimacy. Sana's smile finally came back. For days and nights, she thought about the worst. No one ever survived to the death spell, then why Jihyo ? What really happened ? 

"I was so scared.. I was convinced that you'd abandon me, that it was over.. I don't understand.." Sana kept holding Jihyo's hand but this time, she was crying. She didn't hold back. Jihyo collected her strength to raise her free arm, sliding her hand full of red scars against the pale skin of the Slytherin. Her thumb brushed her skin, her eyes faintly gleaming. She wasn't far from crying. 

"Everything's alright now. We'll think about this later, rest.." It was pure irony because if someone needed some rest, it was Jihyo herself. Sana nodded. She wasn't about to obey but Jihyo couldn't stop trying to give good advices, it was her role, it became her choice. 

"Only if you make some place next to you.." A weak smile made its way through Sana's lips. The latter nestled herself against Jihyo, her arms embracing the younger wizard. Jihyo's back pressed against Sana, made her feel safe. For once, she was taken care of. She wouldn't escape this task. Sana emitted some doubts those last years without truly being able to see the clear truth, now everything made sense. 

"I'm sorry to have involved you in this, if only I knew.. If had understood from the start, I wouldn’t have done things this way." With a low voice, Sana slipped her fingers inside Jihyo's long and soft hair. With gentleness she combed them. A sigh escaped Jihyo's lips that was about to fall asleep. 

"It's over now.." Each whisper was followed by little kisses against Jihyo's hair. She couldn't see Sana's tear roll down her cheeks but she sensed it. She interlocked their fingers, her back melting against the warm body of the Slytherin and then, she did her best to hold her sorrow. Jihyo could have collapsed, screamed, let it at all out, what was compressing her heart at Sana's words, but she's been able to heal. Only strength was missing. 

 

 

 

 

Rays of light started to break through the clouds. It was nearly impossible to look at the sky since it was so bright. Sana had a smile on her face. It was a particular day. For the first time after two weeks, Jihyo went back to classes. Danger gave its place to a calm atmosphere. Even if it was still hard for Sana to come across Albus or Minerva in the hallways, her mind was only filled with positive thoughts and questions ready to get answered. Sana was impatient. We didn't see her this joyful and full of life since her first year at Hogwarts. 

Her affectionate stares didn't leave her colleague anymore. During classes, on the Quidditch field, at the library, it came to an extent that Jihyo had to stop in the middle of the courtyard. There was proud statues erected in circle, the huge castle's façade giving a small shadow near them, the vaults offered external hallways and most of all : a protection against the sun. 

"Can I ask you a question ?" Some bandages were still covering Jihyo's arms. Her fall had been heavy and the cuts took time to heal. The wizard's world permitted a fast recovery, true, but they had limits. They were nothing more than humans, mastering magic but they had no alien metabolism. 

"Of course, I'm listening." Sana still had this little smile hanging in the corner of her lips. Her hands were clasped behind her back, the ribbon in her hair flying with the wind. Jihyo focused on her words and broke the silence that did honored Sana's unquestionable beauty. 

"Who was he ? This man. I don't want to bother you but I couldn't find any moment to talk with you." It wasn't to ruin such a beautiful day but Jihyo had waited long enough. This question burned her lips. 

"I don't think that's how you should turn the question.." Sana offered Jihyo to sit down on a bench, under the vaults. The grass behind them shone. The threes trembled under the light breeze, some students were chatting and we could hear the birds flying away with their gracious wings. 

"There is many like him. The only difference between Gregor and the others, is that he knows about the object I possess." The necklace around Sana's neck was the source of many myths. Her mother talked about it, her father way before and some secrets had been heard behind closed doors. But Sana still wasn't aware of its use, nor which myth to believe. She took out the necklace from under her shirt, because she wasn't wearing the school's uniform anymore, it was too hot outside and it wasn't during class time. 

"What are the secrets that this necklace contains ?" Jihyo was curious. The truth was within reach now but she contained herself to avoid drowning Sana under her questions. 

"I don't know. Some say it protects from death, others that it reinforce the connection with your Patronus.." Sana stroke the metallic triangles. A sigh escaped from her lips. 

"I've never heard a story like that." Jihyo had spent her days in the library but she couldn't recall about anything close from those myths. Not a tale, not a short article, no legend on the subject. In any case, Gregor knew he had to keep it as a secret, especially since this necklace seemed to be very popular. 

"You know, I've seen.. The past." While putting back her necklace under her shirt, Sana reported her whole attention to Jihyo. She put back a strand of hair behind the Ravenclaw’s little ear, wining as a response a shy smile. Sana has seen her caring side being intensified since the accident and it became so natural that Jihyo couldn’t stop smiling. 

“The past ?” Jihyo leaned a bit as if it would help her to listen to her friend, her two hands pressed against the bench. Their faces were close, close enough to destabilize Sana. She backed up a bit, with red cheeks and cleared her throat. 

“Dumbledore gave me some answers while you were recovering. He showed me about the vow.. Or promise or whatever they want to call this disgrace.. That’s how I learned about it.” Jihyo’s smile faded. Her duty was to keep it as a secret, fearing that Sana would misjudge her real intentions. 

“Then you’ve got the luck to experience the Pensive, I envy you..” But Jihyo also seemed troubled. It’s never been good or healthy to relive a souvenir and even less when it’s not belonging to ourselves. This must have perturbed Sana. “I guess you’ve seen.. You’re mother, isn’t it ?” Her voice was sweet to avoid rushing the Slytherin. 

“I almost forgot her expressions. I only have pictures left, and to see her so.. Alive..” Sana paused, her lips forming a thin line. “I only wanted to know the truth. You’ve been chosen, you didn’t have any say to this. I feel guilty for it..” Sana brought her legs against her chest. In this position, something comforting emanated. Maybe an unclear memory of her mother’s arms, or something blurrier but it was there, present, somewhere around her small frame hunched on the bench. 

“You know that the unbreakable vow can be undone ? I could have.” Jihyo’s words stayed in the mid-air, above Sana’s head. Light breeze caressed Sana’s cheeks, it was warm, soothing. 

“But I didn’t.” Jihyo wished she could have used the Pensive, to choose a memory to make Sana dive into an instant that could have changed everything. There’s so many secrets, so many things she didn’t know. Why Slytherin ? Why was she the heiress of such a powerful necklace ? Jihyo’s knowledge about that kind of things stopped at some point, she had the same black holes in the same story. Behind them, their heads clouded with questions, a wizard calmly walked towards their spot, this wizard could resolve those dark spots in Sana’s dark sky. 

“I don’t want to disturb you but it’s time to give you this.” Albus extended a letter to Sana. She uncrossed her legs to sit back correctly and took the letter between her delicate hands, a particular perfume exulting from its paper. She knew this scent : citrus. Her mother smelled this light scent, Sana didn’t need more to get a tight feeling in the stomach. 

“You will understand some things, I hope. Those words only belong to you. Memories are our most precious belongings.” Dumbledore was already walking away when she came out of her little absence. His voice still rang against Sana’s ears while Jihyo was nourishing a weird feeling for Dumbledore. A savior or a false Saint ? Jihyo survived by pure miracle and it wasn’t because of his inexistent help, that night. Her mind got overwhelmed by those sharp and loud memories, green and red lights flickering in front of her eyes. Pain pierced her stomach but she stayed silent, Sana was shivering in front of her eyes, the letter open and her cheeks wet. 

“Sana..?” Jihyo saw her break, crumpling the letter between her white hands. There was no hesitation within Jihyo, her warm embrace came to console her friend, to stitch those scars. She wasn’t curious about the letter right now, neither if those tears were out of joy or sadness. For now, Sana had to let it all out, those tears stayed stuck inside her heart for years. The glass was overflowing. Some fragility has been discovered since what happened one the bridge. Sana’s strong spirited soul has been replaced by a new softness in the heart, something that had always been there but that got hidden. Sana couldn’t reject those feelings that used to suffocate her. It wouldn’t be the last time that she would gladly use Jihyo’s comforting arms. It felt like she could chase away all the pain with warmness. Like a guardian. 

“I’m an idiot..” 

 

 

 

 

The day ended under a nostalgic tone. Sana didn’t find courage to share her thoughts and all those demystified secrets. Jihyo kept an eye on her, worried to know what was eating her up. The only reassuring moments subsided in Sana’s little smiles from time to time towards her direction. She even threw her a paper plane, hearts disappearing into thin air each time she caught this delicate attention. It was ridiculously honeyed. An attention she never received before, something she learned to love through the passing days. This dangerous event made Sana’s soft and loving side bloom. But something was missing. 

“I want to show you something.” Sana caught Jihyo’s hand and speeded them up the highest spot of the tower. The spiral case made her dizzy but Sana seemed immune to any other sensation than what was inhabiting her right now. There was no one up there. The yellow rays of light filtered through the stained windows when they rushed into the divination classroom. 

“Do we really have to come here ? They’re going to catch us and-” The door got closed behind a worried Jihyo. She got embarked once again in between tables decorated with violet silk, Cristal balls sparkling from a moving and spooky aura. Sana took her near one of the largest windows after opening up the dirty and dusty curtains. She sat down, Jihyo sitting in front of her. There, no one could discover them, too much oddity blocked the line of vision for the possible visitors. Their faces were close, the small space pushed them towards a forced intimacy and no other exterior sound could reach their sensitive hearing through the stained glass. 

“Open your hand.” Jihyo hadn’t pronounced a word, Sana seemed so confident that interrupting her seemed out of the question. 

Sana dropped the necklace with the tree triangles in the palm of Jihyo’s hands. This gesture was meaningful, she’s never been seen without her precious souvenir, hidden under her robe. Sana became serious. Her delicate fingers touched Jihyo, closing delicately the necklace between her palm, making sure it wouldn’t fall. 

“I’ve understood many things. Some I’ll keep for myself.. And others that you should know.” Her blood throbbed through her veins. Her eyes found Jihyo’s dark orbs, sun reflected inside her caramel eyes making them sparkle while the Ravenclaw struggled to stop thinking about how beautiful Sana could be. 

“Are you sure you want to talk about it ?” Jihyo’s tongue kept burning from curiosity but she restrained herself. Sana came closer, her hand against the stone was touching Jihyo’s from now, she felt something electric going through her whole body. Something that made her heart race. 

“I’m sure about it.” Determination was written all over Sana’s face. 

“Then.. I’m listening.” Jihyo was all ears. She could feel electric shocks moving through her body to shoot right into her heart each time Sana touched her hand by inadvertence. Her, that wanted to know all of those secrets, had a hard time to listen to her Slytherin‘s comrade. 

“If you survived that night, it’s partially because of the necklace.” Sana kept looking at the closed palm, in front of her eyes, Jihyo not moving an inch. Did the letter deliver the truth about this very precious object ? Certainly. Or Sana might have been talking with Albus recently. 

“Partly ?” Jihyo bit her lip, she had to stop being so curious but it was a waste of effort, she was about to succumb. 

“There must be something happening for its power.. To function.” Sana delicately took back her necklace to open the small chain. She attached it around Jihyo’s neck. The latter could smell her perfume, it was floral, light. There was a little bit of summer within her scent. Sana moved back to admire the triangles around the Ravenclaw’s neck and smiled. JIhyo felt her fingers lingering against her warm skin. 

“And what is that something ?” Jihyo brushed her fingers against the metal before looking at the eldest. Sana kept quiet. She felt like she could laugh at any moment, the effect of an extreme nervousness. 

“It’s something magical.” Sana’s hand found Jihyo’s. Her hand was just a bit taller, white, soft. Even if she was cold to the touch, Jihyo shivered for reasons she was about to finally grasp, after years of confusion, of a racing and courageous heart, fighting over a personal mission. 

“Like a magic spell ?” Jihyo took the initiative to intertwine their fingers under the warm sunlight. Their fingers tightly wrapped themselves around each other, with so much sweetness that Jihyo felt like melting. She didn’t need to look at Sana to guess a smile was plastered on her face, they were both shy, sitting in the divination classroom. 

“Something like that.” Sana’s thumb started to caress the back of Jihyo’s hand. The Slytherin’s eyes kept piercing through her soul and without advertence she came closer, Jihyo feeling her heart beating hard again her chest. She didn’t have time to think when lips kissed hers. She closed her eyes, squeezing Sana’s hand. It was a simple kiss but Jihyo felt fireworks exploding inside her mind, against her skin, inside her own heart. The second kiss was intense, Sana’s hand found its way inside Jihyo’s hair, trying to find a grip on something because she was losing it, she was about to reach the moon over her soft lips. It was so sweet that time chose to stop, Jihyo feeling her desires going out of her chest, her needs finally making sense. Her fingers grabbed Sana’s skirt, she sighed against the Slytherin’s lips, the one that had to deliver her magical recipe. The famous recipe she held in the tip of her tongue and in the tips of her delicate fingers. Jihyo fell for her. It was a magic spell. 

“This necklace protects the ones that we love.” This whisper was enough to let tears overwhelm her. Jihyo had spent years protecting Sana in the shadows, she learned how to love her but she understood straight away that it wasn’t a choice to have feelings. Now everything made sense, her tears were years of frustration, of confusion inside her mind, of feelings hard to puzzle out. 

“I would have never left you, never.” Jihyo took time to articulate through her tears, her face now hidden against Sana’s neck, full of that floral and appeasing scent. She bit her lip, aware of this revelation, of her luck to own such a power between the palm of her hands but now, it was Jihyo’s turn to inherit from this necklace. It was her turn to confront her fears, to make her own way and to stop watching over her. 

“My mom gave me this necklace but I know that I can’t progress without you by my side. So take care of it, okay ?” Sana was holding Jihyo’s cheeks in between her elegant hands, looking right into her eyes. Light gave to the scene an unrealistic aura, like a dream but Sana’s cold hands made Jihyo come back on earth. She wasn’t alone, this wasn’t a dream. 

“I promise you to live, a little bit more for myself at least.” Jihyo started to laugh, because she knew it would be impossible to give up on protecting Sana. 

“Thank you, thank you for trying.” Sana’s forehead pressed against hers. They were alone, shadows still being on their beautiful painted life but more blue sky was about to come and brighter days through a blooming sincere love. 

 

The letter 

Your house is and will always be Hufflepuff, like your mother. 

Seek inside your heart, look inside their eyes and you’ll know. 

I love you endlessly. 

 

Mom


End file.
